Israel
Israel is the state formed in the aftermath of World War II for the Jews of the world. It was felt in many places that the Jewish nation needed its own state to protect it from anti-Semitism. Since many Jewish people had already moved to the area prior to and during the war, and because of the historical associations with the Jewish people, the area now known as Israel was given to them. However, in that doing so meant a certain amount of dislocation for the existing Arab population, it has long been a contentious decision. Many in the Middle East saw it as an act of colonialism, and many of the surrounding states (once they achieved independence) made plans to destroy the state of Israel. In the early wars, the Arab forces greatly outnumbered the Israeli forces, but the Israelis were triumphant. Since then, there has been ongoing strife with resistance by organizations devoted to the cause of the pre-existing Arabic people, commonly known as Palestinians. In fighting this and in trying to construct a Jewish nation-state, the IDF have often been criticized for repressing the Palestinians and for seizing their territory. These issues are considered highly contentious to this day. Supporters of Israel point out that some of the enemies of Israel like Hamas have the declared aim of driving Israel into the sea. Other Arab nations in the area could easily provide homes for the Palestinians but they don't do so because they want the Palestininas to be poor and edesperate and to fight Israel. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/middle_east/1654510.stm Unsurprisingly this level of enmity encourages some Israelis to vote for militaristic parties. Israel is currently controlled by the extreme right-wing Likud party though changes of power happen in Israel periodically. Such things as regular rocket attacks tend to make a country vote for militaristic political parties. Location Israel is a country in Southwest Asia located on the southeastern edge of the Mediterranean Sea. It has borders with Lebanon in the north, Syria in the North-East, Jordan in the east and Egypt on the South-West. The total area under Israeli law, including East Jerusalem and the Golan Heights, is 22,072 square kilometers (8,522 sq mi). The total area under Israeli control, including the military-controlled and Palestinian-governed territory of the West Bank, is 27,799 square kilometers (10,733 sq mi). A large part of Israel's fresh water supply comes from the Golan hights and Israel would endanger its national security if it were to leave. http://www.mfa.gov.il/MFA/Facts+About+Israel/Israel+in+Maps/Golan+Heights.htm The United Nations has recognised Israel's right to exist but has inconsistently asked Israel to endanger its security and water supply by leaving the Golan Heights. Israel has not done this. Founding The United States, Turkey, Germany, and India are among Israel's closest allies. The United States was the first country to recognize the State of Israel, followed by the Soviet Union. The United States regards Israel as its primary ally in the Middle East, based on similar political and religious values. Gay Rights Israel is the only state in the Middle East to have any kind of gay rights. Despite general Arabic animosity toward Israel, most Arabic gay rights organizations meet in Israel. Questionable actions The Israeli Defence Force currently occupies much of the land belonging to Palestine in the West Bank and Gaza. Illegal settlements continue to be expanded into the former. The IDF also occupies the Golan Heights, which belong to the Syrian Arab Republic but which Israel needs for its water supply in a desert country, despite being coastal (salt water doesn't help for irrigation.) and an inland sea. (Galillee helps but doesn't provide enough water.) http://www.un.org/documents/ga/res/51/ares51-133.htm Frequent reports have arisen of acts violence and vandalism being committed by the Israeli settlers in the West Bank. Palestinian gravestones have been desecrated and entire olive tree plantations belonging to Palestinian families have been uprooted.Report on Israeli settler crimes by the ARIJ Hamas was democratically elected to power in Gaza in 2007. Hamas aims to replace Israel with an Islamic Palestine http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/middle_east/1654510.stm and has popular support. Israelis who don't want their nation to be destroyed feel threatened. The Israeli Defence Force has made frequent incursions into the region, killing over 1000 Palestinian men, women and children. Grassroots Charity eyewitness account on Israel's invasionRecent United Nations report on Palestinian casualties During said assaults, Israeli air strikes have hit a UN school, a UN convoy and raised hundreds of Palestinian homes, destroying lives in the process. Guardian report on bombing of UN schoolAl Jazeera report on air strike on UN convoy Some Palestinian militant groups also launch rockets into Israel which kill Israelis indiscriminately though fewer Israelis are killed than Arabs. Despite Israel withdrawing its forces from Gaza, a blockade is still in effect, depriving the Palestinians of essential medicines and power.Recent report on Israeli blockade of Gaza Israel also initiated a program allowing the IDF to bulldoze the houses of 'suspected terrorists'. This program has resulted in the death of an American peace activist by the name of Rachel Corrie.Information on death of Rachel CorrieInformation on Israeli bulldozing campaign When Israel withdrew from Gaza many of the Israeli people hoped for peace. Peace did not happen, instead rockets were launched from Gaza into Israel in response to the ongoing blockade, resulting in further IDF incursions and even more Palestinian casualties. Some Israelis believe that lifting the blockade which deprives Gaza of vital medicines and power would enable Israel's enemies to attack the country's interior. See also *Israel vs genocide (No objective person can deny there has been fault on both sides over the Arab Israeli conflict, This artice gives the Israeli viewpoint.) External links *Cool Facts about Israel - New Version - Israeli Music *More Cool Facts about Israel - New Version - Israeli Music *"Ugly reality" of Israel's atrocities - a rebuttal highlighting Israel's criminal actions Both sides in this conflict have done inexcusable things, this article highlights what the worst Israelis have done and ignores the provocation. References category:countries Category: Geography